


[Art] your hand in mine

by Nonexistenz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Idiots in Love, M/M, Murder Husbands, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [Part of the ETRBB Holiday Swap 2019]Just looking into his eyes now, holding his hand, being close, he didn't know why he fought this for so long when it felt like this, pure bliss. Perfect.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77
Collections: 2019 Eat The Rude Secret Santa





	[Art] your hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunjolras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunjolras/gifts).



> Dear recipient, you wanted something soft and hands, I did my best to draw exactly that, hope you like it at least a little bit!

[](https://imgur.com/p6o0NA4)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! All kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> tumblr link: [Here.](https://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/190265971937)


End file.
